Yu-Gi-Oh! MMO
by PercyJackson67
Summary: The game of Duel Monsters has changed much since Ancient Egypt. Now, its next stage of evolution is here: A Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer Online Role-Playing game called Duel Monsters Online, or DMO. When friends Jarek Muto, Connor Kent, and Sarah Smith enter the game, they realize that something is wrong with the programming.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! MMO

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

Chapter 1: Duel Dugeons Online- Release

_"The year is 2035, and the popular card game, Duel Monsters, has reached its next stage of evolution. In just three short hours, the first online version of KONAMI's masterpiece will be released, and as you can plainly see behind me, people of every age are lining up at game stores to purchase the latest adaptation. There have already been reports of fights breaking out amongst the crowd where someone has cut in line, pushed people out of the way, or even mugged someone in order to steal the money to pay for this game._

_ "Some people are even asking whether or not this game is worth all the trouble. I'm here with Duel Monsters Champion, and CEO of KONAMI, Damien Kaiba, to answer that question, once and for all. Kaiba?"_

_ "Well, I'm not sure that I should be the one to answer that question. I don't think I could give an unbiased answer, seeing as I'm the developer of the game."_

_ "Well, what is your personal opinion?"_

_ "In my opinion, the game is definitely worth it, though I don't know why people are fighting over this, there are plenty of copies to go around. Plus, the game itself is cheap, so even those living in poverty can afford it. Unlike my grandfather, Seto Kaiba, I don't care about the money. As CEO of Konami, I have plenty of money. All I care about is making sure that the fans of Duel Monsters continue to enjoy it."_

_ "Yet another heart-warming speech from Damien Kaiba. "_

Jarek turned off the television and sighed. No one really believed the mask Kaiba put on for the press, and Kaiba knew it, too. Everyone knew that money was the only thing he cared about, that's why fights broke out over the game, that's why muggings happened. KONAMI's games were anything but cheap. Unfortunately, they also had an almost-monopoly on the gaming industry, plus they made amazing games. In other words, if anyone wanted to have any fun at all anymore, they had to go to KONAMI.

_I guess if the situation down town's that bad, I'll just wait a few days to get the game. Or I could just borrow Connor's copy._ _I just know that he's there right now, waiting in line. Or he pre-ordered it off of Amazon. _He thought to himself. Just then, Jarek's phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID and saw "Connor Kent" on the screen. He picked it up.

"Let me guess, you ordered _Duel Monsters Online_ three weeks ago, and it just arrived in the mail."

"How'd you know?"

"'Cause you always do that. Last summer, you ordered that white dragon book-thing on Amazon three weeks before it came out."

"You mean _Vrangr_? The tenth book of the Inheritance Chronicles by Christopher Paolini?"

"Yeah, I guess. Whatever. Anyways, the point is, you always pre-order things."

"Well, duh. That way I don't have to stand in line for three days to buy it on its release date. This way, my stuff comes to me, instead of the other way around."

"In other words, you're lazy."

"I'm not lazy! I just don't see the need to commit suicide just to get a video game. Speaking of which, are you going to get it?"

"Eh. I was thinking I'd ask to borrow yours and see if it's worth it. Which reminds me, can I borrow yours to see if it's worth it?"

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

Ten minutes later, Connor showed up, DDO in hand.

"Alright, you got your VRH hooked up?"

"Yeah. It's in my room, same as always."

"Alright. I brought mine as well, so we can take it for a test drive together. Sarah ordered the game, too. She said she'd meet us inside."

"Alright. You can download it to my computer while I hook up your VRH."

"'Kay." Connor took the disc out of its case and put it in the DVD drive on Jarek's laptop while Jarek pulled a plastic helmet out of Connor's bag and plugged it in a USB port next to where his own was plugged in. He set the helmet down next to his own helmet and waited for Connor to finish the download.

"Okay, all finished." He said, then pulled up the link for the game.

The two friends laid down on the floor and put the helmets on, just before the intro and tutorial came on.

**Welcome to Duel Monsters Online!**

**You are about to enter an MMO world where the player IS the monster.**

**In just a moment, you will select your starting avatar from a lineup of monsters, and customise your character.**

**Please enjoy your experience in the world of Duel Monsters Online!**

**Choose your Type...**

Jarek and Connor found themselves in a black room, alone, then, 21 monster cards appeared, each of them a different type. Jarek looked around and saw the card representing the Spellcaster type, The Illusionist Faceless Mage. He selected it, and a lineup of Spellcasters appeared. He scanned them until he found the one he wanted.

**You have selected "Dark Magician" as your avatar.**

**Is this correct?**

**[Yes] [No]**

Jarek selected [Yes], and he found himself wearing the Dark Magician's suit. He looked over and saw that Connor was now a blue fish-man wearing some kind of armor.

"What? I paid for premium membership, so I'm not Type-restricted. I instead went for an Archetype, know as the Gladiator Beasts."

"Cool."

"Yeah. This one's Gladiator Beast Murmillo."

"Nice."

The room changed from black to white, and a new message flashed.

**Now, customize your avatar. **

**What is your favorite color?**

"Green." Jarek replied, while Connor said "Orange." Jarek's Dark Magician suit turned green, including the wand, but his hair stayed the purple of a regular Dark Magician. Connor's once-blue armor was now orange, and his scale color was orange, too.

**How tall are you?**

**[Very Tall] [Tall] [Average] [Short] [Very Short]**

Jarek selected [Average] as his height, which was true. He had never been the tallest kid around, but nor was he the shortest. Connor, on the other hand, was very short, and despised it. He selected [Very Tall] as his height, and he instantly grew to about 6" 5'

**What is your Username?**

A digital keyboard appeared in front of Jarek, and one in front of Connor.

**Remember, Usernames may not contain the following:**

**Shift Key Symbols (!, , #, $, %, ^, &, *, (, )), **

**Mathematical symbols (+, -, =, /, **x),

**Spaces, or Non-Alphanumeric Digits**

Jarek typed out his Username, and it appeared above him in green lettering. He looked over at Connor, who had just finished his Username, and saw the words "Beast_Tamer" above his head in orange lettering.

"Beast_Tamer?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well, I mean, it's no Dark_Mage, but then again, I never was as "creative" as you."

"That's the truth."

**Congradulations! Your avatar has been registered.**

**Welcome to Duel Monsters Online!**

The white room faded, and they found themselve standing in the clearing of a forest. The grass was flat, and red gridlines covered the area. All of a sudden, four Winged Kuribohs appeared on the other end of the clearing. The game froze then, and another message appeared.

**Press [S] to skip the tutorial. **

**Press [C] to continue the tutorial.**

_**So, tell me what you think, and if I should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! MMO

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

Chapter 2: The Tutorial

**Press [S] to skip the tutorial.**

**Press [C] to continue the tutorial.**

Jarek and Connor looked at each other and nodded. At the same time, they both selected [C], and the tutorial began.

**You will notice red gridlines covering the ground around you.**

**These gridlines show the spaces you may move to.**

**Any avatar may move by the number of spaces equal to or less than the level of the avatar. (e.g. A Level 1 monster may move one space each turn, whereas a level twelve monster may move by twelve spaces each turn.)**

**During each turn, you may spend up to one minute planning the turn out.**

**Each turn is separated into 2 phases: the Planning Phase, and the Action Phase.**

**The Planning phase is separated into 4 steps: Movement, Activation, Attack, and End.**

**First comes the Movement Step. Select a gridsquare within movement range of your avatar to move to.**

Jarek looked around at each square within seven spaces of him, and chose one that would put him right next to the nearest Winged Kuriboh. He then noticed that his avatar didn't move.

**Now for the Activation Step. If you wish to, now is the time to activate a spell, trap, or monster effect. Since you do not have any spells or traps, and "Gladiator Beast Murmillo's" effect does not apply to this situation, this step will be skipped for now.**

**Third is the Attack Step. In this step, you will select a space to attack within range of the space your avatar will move to after the Planning Step. **

**Magic and other ranged attacks are limited to the level of the avatar, close-combat attacks are limited to any space within one space of the avatar.**

**Select any space within range of your new position to attack.**

Jarek attacked the space where the nearest Winged Kuriboh was hovering.

**Finally, the End Step. This step is a transition step between th Attack Step and the Action Phase. **

**Any effect that would take place in the Standby or End Phase of the card game, Duel Monsters, is activated in this Step, instead. Other than that, nothing happens in the End Step.**

The words "END STEP" flashed in front of Jarek's eyes, and Jarek found his avatar moving without his control. The avatar moved to the spot he had designated in the Movement Step, then pointed his wand at the spot he had selected in the Attack Step.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Jarek yelled, and a wave of black energy burst forth, striking the ground. Unfortunately, the Winged Kuriboh had moved, so he didn't hit anything.

"Water Cannon!" Connor yelled, and he spat out a torrent of water three spaces long. He managed to hit one of the Winged Kuribohs, and it disappeared in a flash of light. The game froze again, and another new message appeared.

**The Level of a monster/avatar tells you how many lives that monster/avatar has. The regular DEF of that monster/avatar represents the HP of that monster/avatar. (e.g. A Level 3 monster/avatar with 1000 DEF may take 3000 damage before it is defeated. This way, while very unlikely, a Level 1 monster/avatar with 100 ATK can defeat even a Level 12 monster/avatar with 4000 DEF/HP)**

_So,Winged Kuriboh is a Level 1 monster with 300 ATK and 200 DEF. That means it can only take 200 damage once before it's defeated._ Jarek thought as the Action Phase ended.

"Three Winged Kuribohs left." He said to Connor. He then realized that Connor's Water Cannon had attacked three spaces at once, whereas his Dark Magic Attack had only attacked one square.

_Then again, I'd attacked the square directly in front of me. Maybe if I attack the full seven spaces in front of me, it'll affect all seven spaces._

_**From now on, during battles, I won't go through the whole Planning Phase, you'll just figure out what was planned by reading the Action Phase.**_

Jarek moved two spaces in front of himself, then looked at the nearest Winged Kuriboh, the same one as before. He attacked seven spaces in front of himself.

"Dark Magic Attack!" He shouted, and the black energy surged again. This time, it hit not one, but two Winged Kuribohs, and both of them blinked out immediately. Connor missed his target, but the Winged Kuriboh managed to land an attack on him instead.

Jarek looked above Connor and saw his Damage Counter blink on. It was green, with the number 400 below it, but then it dropped until it was red, and the number 100 replaced the 400. He still had all three lives, though.

They went through the Planning Phase again, and Jarek moved to a spot right next to Connor, and attacked the spot where the Winged Kuriboh was, but it had moved again, causing both of them to miss it. It hit Connor again, and his health dropped to 0, and one of his Levels disappeared. His health stopped dropping when it hit 200 for his second life.

_So, if we're hit with more damage than we have health, we not only lose a life, but the damage carries over to our next life as well._

**If you lose a life, one of your levels will disappear as well, and therefore, your movement limit and attack range will also decrease by one.**

_So, it's dangerous to lose lives, even beyond the fact that you lose a life. Gotta watch out. _

Jarek had an idea. He turned to Connor during the Planning Phase and told him to wait to select anything.

He started talking to him, strategizing.

"Alright, so the key to this game is not only trying to beat other monsters, we have to be able to predict where the enemy is going to go, and attack that spot instead of attacking where that enemy is currently."

"Yeah, talk about stating the obvious. We need to hurry. Otherwise I'll lose another life."

"We can afford one turn's delay. It won't kill you to lose one more life."

"I suppose. What's the plan?"

"Alright, here's what we do..."

After they had finished talking, the Planning Phase was over, so they skipped a turn. The Winged Kuriboh attacked Connor again, leaving him with 300 HP on his last life. One more attack, and he would be defeated.

Then came the next turn. After the Planning Phase, Jarek and Connor stayed where they wer, but attacked both spaces on either side of the Winged Kuriboh. The Winged Kuriboh ran right into Connor's Water Cannon before it could attack, and it blinked out just like the others. The gridlines disappeared, and they were able to move around.

**Congradulations! You have completed the basic tutorial. Eventually, you will have to go through another tutorial, which will inform you on the more complicated battle mechanics. Other tutorials will explain other things about this game, including those not related to battling.**

**When not in battle, you may move around freely, as if in the real world. While in battle, however, movement will be planned out as you have just learned. **

**Now, let the true adventure begin!**

**Teleporting to the Aqua Village in:**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

Jarek and Connor were engulfed in a blue light so fast that they didn't have timeto wonder what was going on.

The light faded, and their surroundings had changed dramatically. Now, instead of standing in a clearing in the forest, they stood at the entrance of a village. The buildings were all made of dried and hardened mud bricks and straw. A river ran right throught the center of the village, and down every street. Connor and Jarek stood on a large lilypad in the middle of the river. The same lilypads ran down the center of each street, enabling people to walk, instead of swim.

They shrugged at each other, then started walking down the street, careful to not step off any lilypads. They looked around and saw that all the NPCs were all amphibious creatures, mainly frogs. They all looked like humanoid versions of several Aqua-Type mosters in the card game. They walked around, looking at everything, until someone tapped them on the shoulders.

"Hey, guys." A girl said when they turned around. She was some kind of blue Spellcaster, with blue skin, hair, and clothes. She carried a staff with a scythe-like blade at the bottom, and a hook at the other end. A yellow crystal hovered inside the hook without touching the staff at all.

"Umm... hi?" Jarek said cautiously.

"Oh, come on, Jarek. I knew you'd choose to be a green Dark Magician. You've always like to draw Dark Magician in green."

"Do we know you?"

"Oh, come on! It's me! Sarah!"

"Sarah?!"

"Yup." Sarah winked at them and smiled.

"So, what kind of monster is that?" Connor asked.

"Umm, hello! It's Fortune Lady Light! I made it blue in customization, but the crystal stayed yellow. Maybe that's to distinguish me from Fortune Lady Water. Now, what the heck are you?"  
"Gladiator Beast Murmillo. I made myself orange in customization."

"What color was it originally?"

"Blue."

"Ah. Well, I've been waiting here for almost an hour, and in that time, I've learned a lot about the game, beyond what they teach you in the tutorial."

"Mind filling us in?"

"Yeah. So, basically, there are 21 villages in the game, one for each type. Then there are seven cities, one for each elemental attribute. Even Divine has one. That's the Celestial City, which apparently is the final City."

"So, what's going on here?" Jarek asked.

"I'm not sure, but I heard one of the NPCs say that the Village Chief is going to fill everyone in on the object of the game and stuff like that. He does the same speach every hour, on the hour. Any other time, in between the hours, he's just outside his house, ready to give people quests and whatnot. The hour's almost up, so we'd better get to the Village Square. That's where he'll be making the speech."

"Then let's go."

_**Well, here's the second chapter. Anyone wanna gues what monster the Village Chief is? Remember, it'll be an Aqua monster, since it's the Aqua Village. If no one guesses, then oh well. You'll find out anyways in the next chapter. But it should still be fun to guess. Anyways, please review!**_


End file.
